


The Flow of Time

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Series: Original Poetry Because I'm Bored [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I just wrote this because I had extra time, I think I'm submitting it to a writing contest idk, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: You came in like a short breeze, I told myself you wouldn't last.





	1. Cool Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts), [Corwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came in like a short breeze, I told myself you wouldn't last.

You came into my life  
like the breeze on  
a summer day;  
a short taste of  
what life could  
be like,  
but never  
meant  
to last.  
I told myself I  
wouldn't let myself  
get attached;  
wouldn't let your  
cool winds  
seduce me  
into security.  
So why is it now  
that I feel  
myself empty;  
like a part of me  
was taken  
away?


	2. Your Favorite Rose Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The petals from your favorite rose bush are falling.

I'm sitting here all alone,  
watching the petals  
from your favorite  
rose bush falling  
to the ground.

Your favorite.

Isn't it ironic that  
your best attempts  
to keep them  
from falling  
always make it  
worse?

Ironic.

But I know that  
it's for the best,  
and that  
after the cold,  
barren winter,  
life will grow  
back, bloom again.

It's for the best.

But still, I cling  
to the last  
scraps of life,  
hoping I  
can delay  
the inevitable.

I cling.


	3. Counting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm waiting for you, counting time.

I'm lonely here,  
just counting the  
hours, minutes, seconds  
until you come home.  
You said you  
wouldn't be long,  
but that was  
so very long ago.  
I'm wishing for  
your company, your presence,  
but until then,  
I'll keep counting  
the time until  
your return.


	4. You Said

You told me people change.  
You said  
it was okay  
if I didn't  
feel the same,  
the way I felt  
when I first saw  
you.  
You said  
if I wanted  
to leave, that  
was okay.  
I said yes.  
I need to ask:  
is it okay  
if I  
change back?


	5. A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a goddess.

Your hair flows  
like time -  
bending and  
twisting, but still  
streaming smoothly.  
Your skin feels  
like life -  
just a single,  
gentle touch  
can bring me to  
life, but without  
it, I'm  
cold and lifeless.  
Your eyes look  
like gemstones -  
bright and  
shining when  
all goes well,  
but cold and  
devastating when  
tragedy  
strikes.  
Your laugh sounds  
like the noise  
of life =  
loud and lively,  
but subtly  
wild.  
You are,  
in essence,  
a goddess  
of life,  
a being of  
pure magic.


End file.
